


Blue Ice

by Ethril



Series: Live Stream Prompt Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Date, M/M, blue ice pop, innocent teasing, naive Harry, summer things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethril/pseuds/Ethril
Summary: Harry and Tom are out on a summer date. Tom isn't sure if Harry is just innocent or purposefully teasing him.





	Blue Ice

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt challenge from my 12/31 Live Stream. Want to watch me write, give me prompts, or yell at me to keep me focused? Check out my [Picarto channel](https://picarto.tv/ChainedDragonWorks). I do live streams on Wednesdays and Sundays.
> 
> Also I have a [Tumblr](https://ethrildragon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And just fyi? This is completed. Unless someone else gives me a prompt for a new chapter I'm not really going to write more for this.

Prompt: Harry getting embarrassed by Tom and Tom is enjoying it greatly or Harry is clueless but is somehow making Tom flustered, so Tom wants to learn who taught him

Characters: Harry x Tom

* * *

 

Taking Harry to the river side summer festival had seemed like an amazingly great idea when Tom had first though it up. At first everything had gone great! When they had first arrived it'd been early enough that there weren't many people milling around. Harry had clung to Tom's arm pointing excitedly at everything he wanted to go see.

Tom had preened proudly at how happy his Harry was as they drifted from one artisan stand to another. He knew he was exceedingly handsome, but with Harry on his arm they drew the eye of a great many people.

By the time noon rolled around the summer heat had taken hold of the festival.

"Can we get some ice pops Tom?" Harry asked as he lightly fanned himself. The festival was in a muggle area so it wasn't like they could use cooling charms.

"If that's what you want Harry."

The two men walked over to the closest food vendor. Tom paid for Harry's ice pop and handed the raspberry blue treat to his boyfriend.

"You're the best Tom!" Harry gushed happily as he took the long ice pop and pealed off the plastic covering.

Tom watched in an almost trance like state as Harry thrust out his tongue to press the blue icy treat to his tongue. Harry's green eyes closed partially and he let out a happy sigh. "It's that good huh?" Tom asked after clearing his throat.

Harry could only nod his head as he pushed the ice pop past his full lips.

With an eternal groan Tom wrenched his eyes away from watching Harry. His boyfriend was naive and innocent of his actions, and Tom knew that. And yet Tom couldn't help but wonder if Harry knew exactly what he was doing as he made little sucking sounds as he at his treat.

Chancing a glance at Harry, Tom once again found himself entranced. The blue ice pop was sliding in and out of Harry's mouth, the blue of the ice pop staining his lips.

Tom's cheeks heated up and he wrenched his eyes forward so he could look for a distraction of some sort.

In order to get his treat free, Harry had let go of Tom's arm. Now though he looped their arms together again which moved Harry closer to Tom.

What felt like little shocks sparked through Tom whenever Harry's hip brushed against his side.

It was a test. It simply had to be a test of his control and patience. At least that's what Tom kept repeating to himself as Harry continued to make little sounds of pleasure.

Tom almost groaned in relief when Harry finished the ice pop with a sad whimper. Tom argued with himself for a moment before he finally gave in and glanced at Harry once more.

The shorter man's lips were dyed blue and were puckered out in a cute pout. His fingers were covered in melted blue goo and, as Tom watched, Harry brought his messy fingers to his lips.

Tom had to wonder once more if Harry wasn't quite as innocent as he had first thought. He watched as Harry licked at his fingers before sucking them into his mouth. Tom could almost see Harry's tongue working against his fingers. Harry's eyes were narrowed slightly in concentration.

"Harry." Tom barely kept the groan from his voice as Harry's fingers slipped from his mouth. The innocent wide green eyes were almost too much for Tom.

Whoever had taught Harry to eat a ice pop in such a way was going to end up being hunted down by Tom and punished.

"Come here."

Harry grinned as he was pulled over and held against Tom's chest. Their lips met quickly and a fast rough kiss. Harry chuckled softly when he felt Tom's tongue run across his lips.

"If you wanted a taste you could have asked." Harry's dark brows lifted playfully as he grinned once the kiss ended.

The words were innocent as was the tone of Harry's voice, and yet Tom couldn't help the urge to just spirit Harry away back to their loft back in Diagon Alley.

The moment was broken when Harry took hold of Tom's arm again and began pulling him along. "Come on Tom! I want to play some of the games."

Maybe Tom was just over thinking it, but after watching Harry eating that ice pop everything the younger man did seemed to set Tom off.

"And what kind of games do you want to play?" Tom asked with a low growl and a wickedly charming smile.

The meaning behind the question went right over Harry's head and he just smiled innocently back at Tom, whom he was still tugging along.

"Well there's a ring toss over there." Harry pointed to the booth where people were tossing rings into a pool of moving water to try and hook one of the moving ducks. "Oh! Look! There's a balloon wall!"

Tom should have known his naive boyfriend would completely miss his hidden message. They'd only been dating a couple months and Tom was still finding he had to be blunt in his offers and affection.

"Hey Harry."

The younger man paused in his tossing of the rings to smile up at Tom. "Yeah?"

"Who-" Tom cleared his throat for a moment. "Who taught you to eat a ice pop like that?"

Harry tilted his head a little in confusion before shrugging and tossing the ring he had been holding. It looped around one of the ducks and he grinned happily.

"Well...Draco and I used to eat ice pops all the time. We'd get one and share it together when out on dates."

Draco. Of course it had been that bloody Malfoy boy. Tom growled almost too softly to be heard. He would need to have a talk with Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to: Louise to, Maurey, and Deb


End file.
